


Sunday Dreaming

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Fluffy Domestic Sundays ™





	

**Author's Note:**

> a small fic i did for lingeriephan on tumblr, if you have prompts send them to emlysshook on tumblr!

Sundays have always been Dan’s favorite day of the week. Sundays are the start, the calm before the storm, the most relaxing, and the most enjoyable. Even since he first moved in with Phil they have had an agreement to spend Sundays alone together, disconnected from the world, with their only obligations being to spend time together.

It starts off the way every Sunday over the last 6 years has; with limbs tangled up in sheets, the sun lightly shining through the opaque white blinds, and small talk. Dan’s face is pressed gently to Phil’s chest, Phil’s hands are running through Dan’s now always curly fringe while Dan draws patterns with the pads of his fingers along Phil’s chest.

The hardest part about keeping their relationship private is that all Dan’s clothes are in the room across the hall and if he wants a fresh pair of clothes opposed to the ones on the floor from the night before, he has to get up and walk all the way over there. Phil on the other hand puts on Muppet PJ’s from the dresser drawer beside his bed and a plain black shirt that he’s pretty sure is Dan’s from the other day.

Once Dan’s finally in clothes that make him feel fresh and comfortable he wonders into the kitchen, rubs the sleep from his eyes and desperately tries not to run face first into the glass door. But to his surprise Phil is already in there making pancakes for their lazy Sunday morning together.

Each week when Phil orders the grocery’s he always throws in something different to the mix, this week was American style pancake mix. And Dan is not mad at all. They have 2 different pans going at once so they can make more pancakes faster, which means they can be sitting together on the couch sooner.

Sunday mornings are reserved for catching up on TV shows that they missed during their busy week, like Bates Motel and Riverdale. Once their done breakfast, the plates are in the dishwasher and their hands aren’t sticky from all the syrup anymore, they get snuggled into their blankets and sit a little closer.

Sure they’ve spent almost every day together in the last 8 years, but that doesn’t make up for the 18 and 22 years they weren’t together. They say when you find something you love, you keep it close and cherish it with all you’ve got. And that’s exactly what they plan on doing.

Soon they find themselves slipping down the couch till Dan’s almost flat on his back and Phil’s cuddled into his side. He claims that he’s paying attention to the Buffy marathon he suggested, but Dan can feel his breath get heavy and his body start to go limp. Dan just smiles and takes it all in, there’s nothing more beautiful than the person you’re in love with peacefully asleep next to you. Dan carefully moves Phil’s glasses from his face so they don’t get bent, moves the hair from his face and gently runs his hand over his back.

Phil lets out the softest noises when he’s falling into a deeper sleep, Dan knows when Phil’s fully out cold when he starts to snore. He softly giggles and then pauses, afraid that the movement of his chest will wake Phil up, but it doesn’t.

When Phil wakes up, they order some dinner and sit at the kitchen table to eat. Even then they still have to have their legs and arms pressed against one another. Mainly as a comfort thing, like a child who always needs to have a blanket with them, Dan and Phil need each other.

Dinner is spent discussing what they need to do before their next trips, making sure they record enough videos and edit them for all the time they are out of the house, and calming words from Phil reminding Dan that everything always works out for them.

Dan offers to clean up the table and do the dishes from the day while Phil uploads the newest gaming video, and although Phil tweeted about the last one and it was now Dan’s turn, it’s not hard for Phil to access Dan’s account and make a convincing tweet about it. When Dan’s finished he goes up to the office to sit with Phil and replies to some tweets. Then they decide to spend the rest of the night in bed.

Pants come off, blankets go on, and laptops are brought out. The best part about the sides they sleep on is that they are able to still hold hands and scroll through their social media’s. Occasionally pausing whatever song they had on to show each other funny videos and laugh.

Sunday nights were the nights they went to bed the earliest, the week had caught up to them and they were always exhausted. They put their laptops away, plug in their phones, Phil sets an alarm for their meeting the next day, and they start to get ready for bed.

Phil has to sleep with his shirt off, Dan sometimes does but it all depends if he’s going to be too hot or not. And Dan always has to brush his teeth before bed, he’s obsessed with oral hygiene. Dan adjusts the heat on his way back from the bathroom, makes sure all the lights are out and grabs two glasses of water for him and Phil for the night.

When he finally makes it back to the bedroom, Phil’s scrolling through his phone so he doesn’t fall asleep while Dan is out of the room. Dan turns the light out, and gets into the bed. They both let out a long sigh, relax their bodies and turn to one another.

I love you’s are shared and about a million soft kisses. Then Phil finds himself cuddled back into Dan’s neck with his arm draped around his lovers’ waist. They drift off to happy dreams, including each other and smiling in their sleep. Completely content with the lives they lead, not wanting to change a single thing.


End file.
